This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Golf enthusiasts and equipment manufacturers have continually sought to improve golf clubs for many years. These efforts have included the addition of structures to improve the play of the clubs and structures designed as teaching aids to assist in instruction and use of particular clubs.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.